


Just YOU.

by Jesseshu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesseshu/pseuds/Jesseshu
Summary: hi it's jesse here.i am a new writter and this is my very first writting about soonwoo.p.s: english is not my first language sooo please mind my english TTi hope you guys will love my story <3enjoy :3and if you dont mind lets be mutuals on twitter @imjesssheila :D





	Just YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's jesse here.  
> i am a new writter and this is my very first writting about soonwoo.  
> p.s: english is not my first language sooo please mind my english TT  
> i hope you guys will love my story <3  
> enjoy :3
> 
> and if you dont mind lets be mutuals on twitter @imjesssheila :D

-chap 1

Wonwoo’s biggest fear is losing Soonyoung. He loves that boy so much that he’ll use his all to protect him. Wonwoo will risk everything including his own life to make sure Soonyoung is always happy and always by his side. They have been best friends for what seemed like forever, but as things turns out, when Wonwoo turns 26 he realizes he can’t live without his best friend,Soonyoung. Which is how we land here, and now: with Wonwoo married to his best friend for 8 years now. But of course, nothing ever comes easy for them; which is how Wonwoo ends up walking to the courtroom that day. A divorce lawsuit document had barrelled into his house earlier this week. Wonwoo saw his name and Soonyoung’s next to it - side by side, as always. The only difference was that this time, it was because Soonyoung filed for a divorce for Wonwoo, just a few days after Wonwoo birthday.

Wonwoo clearly remembers celebrating his birthday with Soonyoung 2 weeks ago, and it was nothing short of magical - if he had to describe it. It had been a normal dinner with him and Soonyoung, filled with joy, laughter, and the fondness of love. Wonwoo thinks that every moment spent with Soonyoung is magical, and nothing could take that away.

Wonwoo feels his face stiffen as he walks to the courtroom, full of worry ,anger, and ,confusion- but still, he wants to talk to Soonyoung ,wants to save this marriage. Soonyoung had gone back to his parents house and ignored every text and calls from Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn’t understand why Soonyoung’s behavior changed so suddenly. In Wonwoo mind, he didn’t do anything fatal that will risk his marriage. , Wonwoo always goes with what Soonyoung want but this time, this is the last thing Wonwoo wants to agree with Soonyoung on.

In the courtroom , Wonwoo sits down and lets out a big sigh.As he close his eyes, all those memories he had with Soonyoung come flooding back to him. Those memories of when they had their dream wedding, after weeks of frantic planning and musing indecision on the details. Soonyoung always told Wonwoo he wanted to get married in front of the blue sea and in a place full of peace. Somewhere like Greece, he’d said, smiling so innocently, like Wonwoo wouldn’t give up the stars to get him what he wanted.Wonwoo worked so damn hard for him to let Soonyoung have that dream wedding he always wanted. Wonwoo wore a blue suit with his hair slicked back, and Soonyoung was dressed in a matching suit, blue as the ocean behind them.Wonwoo waited for Soonyoung at the aisle, nervous, while Soonyoung strolled down the aisle with a big smile, like he had all the time in the world, which Wonwoo supposes they did then.In his hands it is a bouquet of flowers which Wonwoo picked by himself;arbutus, gardenia and sunflower. As soon as Wonwoo saw Soonyoung walking down the aisle he couldn’t hide his happiness, and he sheds tears as Soonyoung walks towards him. Soonyoung beams at Wonwoo with big smile on his face despite Wonwoo’s tearfulness, and as brightly as ever, says “ iloveyou, nonu”. 

The priest then start the wedding ceremony, just as he asks Wonwoo the question:  
“ Jeon Wonwoo, do you take Kwon Soonyoung as your husband?” Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung’s small hands lightly.They’re sweaty and calloused but they’re familiar and feel like home. Looking into his eyes, Wonwoo breaths out “ Yes I do, I Jeon Wonwoo take Kwon Soonyoung as my husband.” And now it’s Soonyoung’s turn, as Wonwoo hears those now-familiar words and their answer, sweet as honey. ” Kwon Soonyoung do you take Jeon Wonwoo as your husband?” Soonyoung nods with a toothy smile andsoftly agrees with a simple “Yes I do.I take Jeon Wonwoo as my husband”. With a grin that seems to never grow tired of new love, the the priest declares “And now the happily married couple can change the rings and kiss.” Wonwoo carefully fishes out the rings and slides it onto Soonyoung’s chubby finger, laughing as he does so. With painstakning slowness,Soonyoung’s slides his ring onto Wonwoo’s and they finally share their first kiss, as husbands.

 

In the present day, Seokmin dashes to the courtroom in a flurry of arms and panicked words to accompany Wonwoo, so he wouldn’t feel so terrible. He greets Wonwoo just as Wonwoo opens his eyes and smiles bitterly back to Seokmin. Before he can stop himself, Seokmin is telling Wonwoo that it is just somehow so weird and so unimaginable, because he knows that Wonwoo and Soonyoung are meant for each other, and surely this news must be a joke. Squeezing his eyes shut, Wonwoo tells him it feels just like he is in a bad dream, but this time, waking up is no longer a way out.  
They are both silent now, waiting for the judge and Soonyoung to come.


End file.
